Questionable Koizumi
by Miyasha
Summary: Koizumi does some pretty questionable things. FYI: This is a shonen ai, in other words boys love.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya or any of it's characters. This fanfic was made purely for fun.

This is the first shonen ai that I've written. It's a short story but it's cute.

* * *

**Questionable Koizumi**

It was another boring day at school. After classes was finished Kyon did what he always did. He went straight to the SOS brigade club room. But to his surprise, when he opened the door he only found Koizumi sitting in a chair waiting for him. He had told Kyon that Haruhi came by not too long ago ranting about how today's meeting was cancelled for one reason or another.

Kyon sighed, "Well if the meeting's been cancelled there's no reason for me to stick around.." said Kyon.

He thought that Asahina if was there then at the very least he could maybe enjoy a little fan service but she was nowhere to be found. Nagato was also gone.

"We could still hang out. I've got a deck of cards." said Koizumi.

He sounded as if he really wanted Kyon to stay. But Kyon didn't put too much thought into the matter.

"Ok, since I came all this way." agreed Kyon.

Kyon only meant to play a few rounds of go fish with Koizumi but just couldn't manage to get away from him. Koizumi wasn't forcing Kyon to stay physically but Kyon felt like he was trapped on a disserted island or in a whirlpool. It got later, and later and later. They had been playing various card games for about three hours.

Kyon's stomach started to growl.

"Let's call it a day. I'm starving." said Kyon.

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow." said Koizumi gathering the cards and putting them back into the box.

Then right before Koizumi passed Kyon to get to the door, he kissed Kyon on the cheek. Kyon's face turned completely red and he felt his chest getting tight. He couldn't believe what had just happened. But by the time he did realize what had happened, Koizumi was gone.

Kyon thought, "That was weird. I guess that sort of thing is normal to Koizumi. Just like Haruhi changing in front of boys was. But she broke that habit. So maybe Koizumi will too. And if he does then there's no reason for me to bring this up tomorrow. On the other hand if he does this sort of thing all the time with other people and not just me…"

Kyon continued to stress over the situation. He just couldn't let it go.

"Kyon, your still here?" asked Koizumi who had just come back.

Kyon was shocked to see that Koizumi was back. "Huh? Koizumi, what are you doing? I thought you left."

"I did but I forgot something."

"Forgot what?"

"You."

Once again Kyon's face turned red and he was in complete shock.

"Just kidding. I forgot my bag."

After hearing that Kyon almost lost his balance and fell over.

"Are you okay? You looked like you just lost your balance."

"Uh, I'm fine." replied Kyon.

Koizumi picked up his bag sitting beside the chair. "Ok then, shall we go?"

Kyon had hoped to leave on his own but it would be rude and unusual if he just darted down the hall and left Koizumi behind. And it was just a friendly kiss on the cheek. Koizumi had probably already forgotten about it so there was no reason to put any further thought into the matter. That's what Kyon continued to think as he and Koizumi walked silently down the school halls together.

Finally after what had seemed like the longest walk ever the exit approached. It was so close. Once they were outside they could go their separate ways.

"Just a little further, just a little further." thought Kyon as they walked down the last hall.

And then at last with a push of the doors and few steps forward, they were outside.

"Kyon, your completely red. And your sweating." said Koizumi putting his hand on Kyon's forehead. "It could be a fever."

"Don't touch me. Not now. Not when I thought it was over." thought Kyon.

"You should get home as quickly as possible."

"Your right I should. Suddenly I feel a little feverish."

"Ok I'll accompany you. I wouldn't want you passing out in the street."

"No, no, no. I'll be fine on my own. Just get away from me and I'll be all better." was what Kyon wanted to say but he couldn't.

In the end Koizumi accompanied Kyon to his home. The feeling he had was the same as the feeling he had back at the school as they walked through the halls. They remained silent but in Kyon's head he was freaking out. He kept thinking of what the kiss could of meant. It could of meant nothing, it could of meant see you later or it could of meant so much more. Having such thoughts was a real pain for Kyon and it was rather annoying. His head started to hurt after awhile. But once again, as soon as Kyon got closer and closer to what had seemed like the end of the mission, the end of his objective, the weight started to lift from his shoulders and fly away into the clouds. But Kyon couldn't take the pressure this time, so as soon as his house was in sight he left Koizumi. Or at least he tried to leave Koizumi.

"Well my home's not far from here. I think I can make it the rest of the way on my own." said Kyon trying to get away from Koizumi as soon as possible.

"Ok but first, I know a little remedy for fevers." said Koizumi getting closer and closer to Kyon.

"Koizumi…" said Kyon trying to step back.

But it was pointless. As Kyon moved back Koizumi moved forward until there lips met.

"What are you doing?!" snapped Kyon pushing Koizumi away from him.

"It's a remedy for fevers."

"I've never heard of it."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you."

Koizumi stepped back.

"See you tomorrow, and make sure you get plenty of rest." said Koizumi turning around about to leave Kyon.

But Kyon couldn't leave it at that. He probably should of just let Koizumi leave but after everything that happened today how could he remain silent and pretend that kiss on the cheek didn't bother him. Especially after that kiss on the lips. He said it was a remedy but Koizumi's been doing some pretty questionable things all day.

"Wait a second. I need to ask you something." said Kyon in a very serious tone.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why did you wait for me in the club room today after school?"

"Haruhi had cancelled today's meeting last minute so I stayed behind to inform you."

"You could of left a note, you didn't have to waste your time."

"I didn't waste my time. I got to play card games with you. The wait was worth it."

Kyon felt embarrassed, "Even if you say that it was just the same thing we always do. It wasn't anything special."

"It's special to me."

The already embarrassed Kyon was about to explode, "I…I didn't think you enjoyed playing card games so much."

"The card games are fairly enjoyable but it's because I play them with you that I enjoy them so much."

At this point Kyon could barely face Koizumi without fidgeting and blushing from everything that Koizumi said.

"Koizumi why did you kiss me on the cheek today?"

"If you haven't figured that out by now…" said Koizumi getting closer and closer to Kyon with a devious look on his face. "Then allow me to show you."

Koizumi grabbed Kyon's wrist which was shaking, and pulled him in for a kiss.

Kyon pulled back a few times until he could break the kiss. But even though he pulled back as if he was finished, his lips quivered for more.

"I don't like guys. And you can't just kiss me in the middle of the street." said Kyon looking away from Koizumi. He couldn't let him see the embarrassed childish look he had on his face.

"I understand. I'm sorry if I offended you again."

That's what he said but every night that week it was the same old story. He walked Kyon home kissed him intensely and apologized for his actions. But with each passing night his "actions" got worse. Kissing, led to touching and touching led to unzipping and unzipping lead to the fear of "other things". But at least Koizumi's actions were no longer questionable. On another note Kyon did still wonder about one thing.

"Koizumi, is a kiss really a remedy for a fever?"

"I'm not sure. Lets give it a try." replied Koizumi trying to kiss Kyon.

"But I don't even have a fever." said Kyon trying to pry Koizumi off of him.

But Kyon's attempts were futile and in the end Kyon and Koizumi became a couple even if Kyon didn't realize it.


End file.
